


Decorations (part 2)

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Merry December [10]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, F/M, decorations, prompt story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: Wide-eyed like a child.





	Decorations (part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies. This is part of the December Challenge for our FB Group. Two stories a day under the same prompt. Have fun and let me know what you think.  
> Love y'all.

Evan woke up that day feeling a bit blue. December was fast approaching and with it the holidays. For him, it would be another Christmas away from his family, his sister and his two nieces, but there was a silver lining. He was going to spend Christmas with Lauren.

They had been together for almost a year and this was going to be their first Christmas together. He already had gotten her her Christmas present, courtesy of Teyla. A beautiful necklace that he had asked Teyla to chose for him, on one of their many off-world missions. Teyla had impeccable taste for jewelry and Evan not so much, so it was only logical for him to enlist her help.

After getting ready, Evan left his quarters and the sight before him made him smile. The hallway where his quarters were situated, was decorated with Christmas decorations: garlands, ornaments, you name it, it was there. “Dr. Weir was busy last night.”, he thought, smiling. Evan immediately decided that, after their respective shifts, he was gonna take Lauren on a walk through the city to admire the decorations.

The day moved painfully slow. One off-world mission and that was it. The rest of the time was spent sparring with the new Marines, teaching them all about the various threats that existed in that galaxy or patrolling the city, showing them around the city in the process. He almost punched one of the new Marines when he made a somewhat inappropriate comment about Lauren, while visiting the infirmary, but felt avenged when Ronon kicked his ass during sparring time. Turns out, Ronon heard it too and he knew that Evan couldn’t just kick his ass, so he took it upon himself to do so.

Eventually, their shifts ended and, after changing, Evan made his way to Lauren’s quarters. Knocking on the door, he was greeted by a smiling Lauren. Pulling her close, he kissed her passionately, feeling her reciprocate the kiss with as much emotion as he had put into it. Grabbing her hand, he told her that he had thought it would be a good idea to go see the decorations around the city. Sheppard had told him that, it wasn’t just the hallways and the common areas that were decorated, so were all the labs. Lauren thought it would be nice to check them out and get into the holiday spirit.

Walking around the city, hand in hand, they started reminiscing on their childhood Christmas’ and how and where they were spent. It was nice to find new things they had in common, such as their favorite Christmas traditions or their favorite Christmas foods. The city was beautifully decorated, with a lot of differences between the different locations. Some even had some improvised trees, made of the various tools that each team used. It was fun seeing the differences and guessing what each section would have on their makeshift tree’s.

Evan couldn’t stop looking at Lauren and falling even more in love with her. The way her eyes would light up at each different decoration was amazing to watch. It was like watching a child seeing it all for the first time and it filled his heart knowing that she was sharing that with him by her side.

In one of the many open balconies that existed around the city, they decided to take a break and rest a bit. While sitting there, Evan looked up and let out a chuckle. Just above them was a branch of mistletoe. Pointing it out to Lauren, he took her in his arms and kissed her, a peck on the lips at first, but that quickly evolved into a passionate make out session.

Suddenly, the doors to the balcony opened and in came Sheppard. They pulled away, Lauren blushing like mad and Evan chuckling at the situation. It wasn’t like they were dating in secret, everyone knew about them, but they always made sure that they kept it respectful in front of everyone, specially Dr. Weir and Sheppard. Looking back at Sheppard, Evan saw him glancing at them and mouthing an “You’re welcome.” towards him, before apologizing and leaving, with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Once the doors closed behind him, they both laughed at the situation, with Lauren saying that Sheppard wasn’t gonna let Evan forget about that anytime soon. He knew it was true but he didn’t mind. He thought that he needed to properly thank Sheppard for the mistletoe and to ask him how he knew where to put it. Lauren got up and told him that she was getting hungry, so they decided to make their way to the mess hall.

Walking through the door at the mess hall, he saw Lauren getting stunned at how beautiful it looked. She didn’t go there for lunch, instead asking someone to bring her her lunch to the infirmary, so, that was the first time she was seeing it. The mess hall was decorated in various shades of blue and silver, which tied in nicely with the ocean that could be seen just outside the glass windows. Evan got two trays for them, while she got a table, completely amazed at the décor and losing herself in it.

Evan couldn’t help but feel like the luckiest man in both galaxies, just because she had chosen to love him. In that moment, he knew he would do whatever it took to make her happy and safe.


End file.
